Bitter Sweet
by Tsuki-Megami-Chan
Summary: Youichi Hyuuga's been through more nannies in a week than his mom's been through prada bags in a year. Then a girl that interests both Youichi and his brother comes along. Deciding it would be fun to push Sakura Mikan onto his brother, a new game is forme
1. Chapter 1

**_Bitter Sweet: Chapter 1_**

"It's impossible! He's gone through more nannies this week than I've gone through prada bags this year!" The teal eyed woman complained to her right hand man, sighing as she dropped into her tall, black leather chair.

"Calm down, Mikira-san, It'll be fine. There must be _someone _out there that Youichi will accept." Narumi, right hand man and best friend of Mikira Hyuuga, replied, trying to sound assuring. The woman sighed, and shook her head.

"I doubt there's anyone on the Earth. I'm his mother, and I can't even handle him." She sighed again, resigned. Massaging her temples, she tried to think of a solution.

"He's just a bit of handful, is all." Narumi soothed, moving behind his dear friend and rubbing her shoulders, trying to calm her.

"A bit?" Mrs. Hyuuga questioned seriously, raising one fine eye brow. Narumi sighed, and shook his head, giving up.

"Okay, okay. He's a little monster. Happy? I just hopes he spares us." Narumi said, slightly sarcastic, though half-way serious on his last comment. Mrs. Hyuuga moaned lightly, placing her face in her hands.

"All I need is someone whose able to cook to a certain degree, clean... she needs to be smart and still have a young, fresh mind... Someone who's beautiful, and isn't too stern, but can handle You-chan..." Mrs. Hyuuga shook her head, hopeless. "But there's no way that there's someone that convienent around." Silent minutes ticked by slowly, until-

"I've got it!" Narumi suddenly roared happily, smiling in an overley-cheerful manner. "I know someone who meets those standards! She just slipped my mind, but yesterday someone called and briefly mentioned her." His facual expression fell, though, becoming glum. "But she already has a job. She's working for an orphanage a little south from here, a few cities away."

"Well, if she can work here instead of little old orphanage, then it should be fine, right?" She asked, and added, not giving time for an answer, "Just bring her here by tomorrow morning at ten."

"But, she grew up in that orphanage. I don't think she'll be too eager to leave-" Narumi interjected, only to be cut short.

"Just go and see. If not, come back. It's not a lost cause until we try-- anyway, we're desperate, now, anyone who can fill the position properley- to some extent- will be fine!" Narumi sighed, but nodded at his friends selfish request, sweeping out of the office, the Hyuuga corporation building, and then into the cold night.

**-:-.-:-Tuesday, April 2, 2008- 9:56a.m. Tokyo, Japan-:-.-:-**

"Mi-kan-chan! C'mon, you don't want to keep Hyuuga-san waiting, now do you?" Narumi chirped cheerfully, dancing his way out of the elevator and onto the top floor of the Hyuuga Corp. The Auburn haired teen slowly exited the elevator, the doors closing behind her automatically.

"N-ne... Narumi-sensei, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Mikan said shyly, taking a step back towards the elevator. Narumi rolled his eyes.

"Mi-chan! C'mon, we can't be late! We have one more minute. And if your late, she won't give you the job! She's big on punctuality." Narumi informed. Mikan yelped and rushed to his side. He smiled and grabbed her wrist, pulling her along the corridor to the very last door. A golden plack above it had a name engraved in diamongs: Mrs. Hyuuga.

"Ready?" Mikan reluctuantly nodded. Narumi smiled reasurringly, and knocked on the door firmly three times.

"Come in," A voice called. Narumi turned the nob and entered, jesturing Mikan to follow. She did as told. "Sit," A voice said. Mikan couldn't see the speaker- the back of the leather chair was towards them. Slowly, the leather chair began to turn. Mikan scrambled and quickly took a seat, but Narumi stood behind her chair, a hand on the back of it.

Mrs. Hyuuga was a rather stern looking woman, with silver glasses that squared her dark, murky eyes. Her black hair, which was in a neat bun, left down a few strands of lone hair which danced around her angular face in the breeze produced by the minature white fan pointed in her direction.

"Mikan Sakura?" Even her voice sounded stern, and had a sort of sharp edge to it. Mikan folded her hands and set them on her lap,

"Yes, Mrs. Hyuuga-sama."

"Just call me Mrs. Hyuuga," The woman ordered.

"Hai, Mrs. Hyuuga." Mikan automatically chirped, sitting up straighter.

"Good." The woman nodded, "Now, let us get right down to buisness. Please answer me the following questions. Are you capable of cooking?"

"Hai, ma'am. I was taught when I was young to prepare all meals- breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Mrs. Hyuuga nodded approvingly.

"And, I suppose you can clean, hm?"

"Yes, ma'am. I can wash dishes by hand, mop, shampoo carpets, vacume, dust, sweep, wash windows... basically, anything, ma'am." Mikan assured.

"Do you have any other skills?"

"I don't know if you'd consider them skills, ma'am..." Narumi placed a hand on her shoulder as a signal to go on. "Well... I can draw, make clothes, and play a large variety of instruments. I can also sing... but that's it, really... ma'am." Mikan added the last word hastily, seemingly nervous that she had momentarily forgotten to put it in.

"And do you _want _this job?"

"Certainly, ma'am." She answered immediatley.

"Exactly what I wanted to hear. You're hired, Miss Sakura." Narumi beamed at his student proudly. "Narumi, show Miss Sakura to her room. It will be the one with the studio's, for she seems to be interested in those types of things."

"Yes, ma'am." Narumi gave a mock salute, much to Mikan's amusment, though she wouldn't show it, and proceeded out of the room, Mikan on his tail.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga," Mikan said quickly, before bowing and shutting the door.

"Hm..." Mrs. Hyuuga looked in a file and added bits of information to what was already there.

Name: Mikan Sakura

Age: 16

Height: 4'8"

GPA: 4.3

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Brunette

Bra: 36 C

Special Skills: Culinary, dancing, singing, acting, designing, instrumental, drawing

Personality: Kind, Forgiving, Thoughtful, Intelligent, Stubborn, Shy?

In no time at all Mikan was in the Hyuuga manor. Narumi lead her to a room on the second floor, and explained some things on the way.

"The studios Mrs. Hyuuga was talking about was an art, designer, and music studio. They're build into your room. But your room is more like an apartment," He informed. Mikan squeeked in excitment.

"Now," Narumi said, opening the door to an extravegant room/apartment. "There should be some boxes in the kitchen on the counter. Open those, and put one of the maid uniforms on. Look around first. Be in the family room in fifteen minutes," Without leaving time for questions, Narumi left her in the apartment.

**Mikan's POV**

Wow! This place was amazing! It was so extravegant... so beautiful! I was standing in the rather spacous living room that was tastefully furnished with shades in cream, maroon, and navy blue. The leather sofas and chairs were extremley confortable and at exactly the right angle for a perfect view of the flat screen television. The mohagny coffee table was large and held saucers to set drinks on as well as place mats to eat on if wanted. Minature side tables were built in at the perfect locations, and held two saucers each. The drawers on the side-tables held even more saucers and folded place mats.

I walked down a cream-colored hallway with a wooden floor and stopped at the first door to the right- the library. It was filled with rows and rows of shelves holding every book imaginable. Comfortable chairs, sofas, minature tables, and lamps were placed around the middle of the room. The lighting could be changed swiftly from bright to dim with a flick of the wrist or the simple gesture of clapping your hands. It was brilliant! Even the atmosphere was set into a comfortable mood.

Next was the Study, which was furnished with a desk, sufficient lighting, side tables, and a mini fridge. There was a computer, laptop, and other electronic devices that I couldn't even put a name to! After that, the room was a bright and shining bathroom with white tiled floor and a large marble bathtub that could have been a pool. But the best part- there was a build in Jacooze!

But what I really wanted to see was the studio that Narumi mentioned. I rushed from the bathroom towards the next door. Taking a deep breath, I closed my eyes and pulled the door open, then let the breath out. I opened my eyes and gasped. The desk looked as if it belonged to a professional artist. Perfectly organized, the supplys that the desk held, perfectly organizer, are the following: A White Paper Drawing Pad, 1 Roll of Masking Tape, Two Kneaded Erasers, a Blending Stump Variety of Drawing Pencils, 1 Pencil Sharpener, Scissors, Charcoal pencil, Colored pencils, Markers, Oil Pastels, A basic blank journal, and 3 Pieces of Compressed Charcoal Cone Crayons in White, Brown, and Black. Besides that there was an easle with a blank canvas on it, and several more behind it. There was a sewing machine on a seperate desk with small cabnet's built in holding a ton of fabric. This was beyond amazing! There was everything in this room having to do with clothes making and art. There were even three confortable chairs and a recliner to sit back in while you worked. It was just... wow.

But there was still one more room at the end of the hallway, besides the kitchen. I slowly approached it, and opened the door, peeking in. And I nearly died. A beautiful, shining grand piano... an electric guitar, bass guitar, violin, electric keyboard, drums, three microphones, a stero, and five racks of Cd's. It was the music studio- all music, all the time! All just beautiful, wonderful, breath-taking music! I think I'm in heaven. Why would I possibly deserve all this just to take care of one little kid?! Oh, crap! I was supposed to be in my uniform and in the family room in less than five minutes!

I rushed to the kitchen, which wound up being spacous and fully-stocked. There was a table with six chair and tons of cainets- heck, there was even a bar! This was so amazing! I was so nervous going to the interview, but so glad I made it. Because this is defiantley heaven!

On the counter, where Narumi said it would be, were two card board boxes. One had a minature dvd player, a cell phone, a pager, an ipod, a carmera, and a bottle of strawberry perfume in it- my favorite! The other box had at least seven different uniforms in it. A note was on this box, saying to wear to top. So, without really looking at it, I rushed into the bathroom with the strawberry perfume and put it on. I examined myself in the mirror.

The uniform was one word: Frilly. It was a red off the shoulder gown that exposed most of the back and ended two inches above mid-thigh. A white abron was tied around the middle and a black frills were everwhere. Black leggings stopped two inches below where the dress ended and the shoes were white flats. The choker was a red piece of fabric with black frills. A white ribbon tied back my brunnett hair, contrasting with it. The final touches were a spray of perfume, and I was out of the bathroom in seconds flat, heading towards the door, not wanting to be late. And that was when I realized it: Narumi didn't tell me where the family room was. Great. Sighing, I stepped out of my room.

"Hey, Mi-chan!" I jumped at the voice, and turned to Narumi. "I've come to escort you on the orders of Mrs. Hyuuga," He said with a bow. I giggled at his 'gentle-man-like' curtosy, but put my arm in his, and went along with him down stairs and to a large white door. He knocked three times, and the door was opened by Mrs. Hyuuga. She was dressed in a black gown and had on white gloves and a sweet, friendly smile.

"Oh, good, it fits. It looks wonderful!" She said happily, examining my maid uniform. Oh, so it was her idea? God, I hate frills. Oh well, she's the boss.

"Yes, ma'am, thank you for the uniform." I said, bowing.

"No need to be so formal, Mikan. You don't need to put ma'am in every sentence and bow every five seconds," Mrs. Hyuuga scowled. That's what I'm supposed to do, your the boss, lady.

"Yes, m-, erm... hai." I said. She rolled her eyes at me. What in the world, wasn't she using the formalities less than twenty minutes ago?

"Okay, well, let's introduce you." No. Please no. I don't want to meet new people. I suck with new people. No! "Everyone, this is Sakura Mikan." Great, now you've done it.

"Mikan, this is my eldest son, Natsume." Mrs. Hyuuga gestured towards a raven haired, crimson eyed teen that looked to be my age. I looked towards him, and my eyes caught his. I quickly looked away.

"And beside him are his band mates." I looked around Natsume and saw a blue haired teen, a blonde haired teen, and two dirty blonde-haired teens, one with glasses. "The one with blue hair is Tsubasa, the one with blonde hair Ruka, the one with glasses Yuu, and the other one Koko."

"Nice to meet you," I mumbled quietly, looking at the ground, embarrassed. Gosh, I suck with new people. Really bad.

"And this is Youichi." A boy with silver hair and teal eyes glanced up at me from his... what was that he was playing? Well, I don't know. But he set it down and stood up, making his way over to me. Is it me, or did the room just get really quite. I locked gazes with Youichi's teal eyes, and found myself unable to look away. I felt like I was melting into them. He stopped walking when he was in front of me. He grabbed my hand, that was limp at my side, and pulled me down to my kness, onto his height. I stared at him, mesmerized by his sparkling eyes. He broke our gaze and put a hand on my cheek. I felt myself gasp lightly. His hands were freezing. He looked into my eyes again, and I stared unblinking back.

"You smell like strawberries," He said in a low, soft voice. I blushed and broke my gaze from his. What do I say? What do I say?

"I... like strawberries... Youichi-sama." I whispered quietly. He pulled his cold hand away from my cheek and grabbed my hand, and tugged it in a direction. I quickly stumbled to stand, and trailed slowly behind him.

"I want to watch a the Full Metal Alchemist movie," He told me, dragging me along.

"H-hai," I replied... glancing back at everyone, who was staring at me and Youichi in shock. Everyone but Natsume, who was just staring at me without a look on his face. I caught his eye and this time held the gaze. Why could I lose myself in both Youichi and Natsume's eyes?

**Natsume's POV**

I stared at Youichi as he placed a hand on that girls cheek. After a minute of staring at her, he declared that she smelled like strawberries. That was his favorite, probably why mom put the perfume in that box. Her cheeks flushed and she said she liked strawberries two in a voice lower than a whisper. Then he dragged her to her feet and away from us, towards the door.

"I want to watch the Full Metal Alchemist movie," He said. I blinked a few times. Was he really excepting this new maid just like that? What was he planning. I turned my gaze to the maid and stared at her. She caught my eye and didn't look away this time. I didn't either. Her eyes were deep chocolate pools, and her hair was a shining shade of auburn. She wasn't all over me, either. Interesting. The door snapped shut.

"He... excepted her." I heard my mom mutter. I glanced at her, and her frown turned into a large smile.

"Mrs. Hyuuga, I think you owe me twenty-dollars." That gay, pink-wearing freak said. Mom frowned.

"Damn it, I lost the bet."

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Want to kill me for stopping? Want me to update? Want me to Delete?

l

'Shiny Button' says "Press me!!"

l


	2. Chapter 2

I didn't meet Mr. Hyuuga until dinner that night. Mrs. Hyuuga insisted that I ate with them, seeing as I was Youichi's personal nanny. Ew. Nanny. I hate that word. But, anyways. Mr. Hyuuga's pretty... nice. And, okay, I can definitely see where Youichi and Natsume got there good looks. His hair was the same as Youichi's- silky and silver, and his eyes were the same shade of crimson as Natsume's. I couldn't help but wish his sons would smile more when I saw how beautiful he looked when smiling.

But, however kind Mr. Hyuuga was, dinner was still rather... awkward. I swear that there were a pair of eyes on me at all times. They tried to keep the conversation normal, but they failed terribly. Not that I would tell them that. But, really, was it so surprising that I was the caretaker- I like that word better than nanny- of Youichi? I mean, he seemed sort of... sweet. Sure, he was spoiled rotten, but he was filthy rich- what else could you expect. Rather demanding, too, but it's not like that's unusual. I think Narumi was kidding when he explained to me how much of a handful this kid was- I mean, he was only, like, six, right? What was the worst he could do?

So, after dinner Mrs. Hyuuga called me to her home-office, which is far more comfortable than her large, professional office at Hyuuga Corp. I am currently sitting on a maroon and black striped leather couch, Mrs. Hyuuga in front of me on a black leather chair, flipping through some files. Suddenly, she snapped the folder closed, and looked up at me.

"I have a proposal to make," She said, in a professional-like manner, folding her hands and elegantly placing them in her lap. What? What proposal did head of Hyuuga Corp, Mikira Hyuuga, richest business woman in Japan, have with me?

"Erm... yes, ma'am?" It was more of a question than a statement, telling her to move on.

"I have an important question for you- How much do you enjoy designing clothing?" She asked me seriously, looking into my eyes intently. I blinked twice. What in the world did this have to do with anything? The question was a little off topic, don't you thing?

"Well... Truthfully, I love designing," I informed, cutting the word "ma'am" short after remembering what she had said earlier today about formalities. She smiled kindly at me.

"Well, I love how you always tell me what I'm dying to here." She said proudly, then cleared her throat, her tone turning professional again. "Hyuuga Corp. has been losing millions to Markira, the rivalry company, for the past year in the clothing industry. Our professional designers can't seem to ever think of new, fresh ideas. And when someone does, it somehow ends up at Markira before we can put the designs out on the market."

"So, I am hiring four young teenage girls that are excellent designers. They will design twenty-five pieces in four weeks. The style of the outfits is whatever they like, and/or think will sell good on the market." Where was she going with this? Please tell me she was going where I think she was going with this. "Narumi has convinced me of some things... And..." I noticed my mouth was hanging open stupidly, and quickly snapped it shut.

"And I would like you to be one of these four teens." I felt my mouth fall open, but didn't bother close it this time. "Now, if you except, I will be holding a confidently fashion show at the end of the four weeks. There I will decide which of the designs I like the best, and launch that clothing line on public a week following, as a grand surprise. Hyuuga Corp should make millions if it is successful."

"Now, this is a lot of responsiblitly. If, per say, you accept, then you must take care of your studies in the school I have enrolled your into, take care of Youichi properly, and do your designing duties within four weeks. Normally... it would be impossible. But... Narumi has convinced me of your abilites, and therefore, if you are willing to try, so am I." She finished. I swear, I must look like a fish out of water right now. I opened my mouth, closed it, then opened it once more, and spoke in a low voice.

"R-really?" I asked, my voice cracking. Mrs. Hyuuga smiled gently, and nodded her head once.

"If you'd like... I'll supply you with all the fabrics needed, and I shall help you as much as possible. So... it depends on what you want to do."

"Y-yes. I mean, please. If I can." Mrs. Hyuuga cracked a small smile, and her lips pressed together, leaving me to believe that she was trying to suppress a chuckle.

"All you have to do is sign this contract," She handed me a heavy stack of thick papers, her name signed at the bottom of the top one. There were tabs through-out the stack of papers saying 'sign here' or 'initial here'.

"May I read it and get back to you?" I hated signing contracts, and I would most definitely protest if something unfair was in the fine print.

"Certainly," She replied, with a knowing smile. "Don't worry, I hate signing, too." She assured. I smiled sheepishly. She stood, and I took this as a sign for dismissal, so I also stood and walked towards the doors.

"Th-thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga." I said, then stopped, remembering something. "Is this line for men or woman?"

"Your choice," She replied. "All I'm desiding is whom's line I like more." I said thanks once again on the way out, before exiting the office and shutting the doors. I practically ran to my room, but was stopped by a gentle tug on the back of my maid uniform. I blinked twice, and there was another tug, so I slowly turned, and looked down.

There stood the cutest little girl I'd ever seen. She looked around five or six, with large, childish crimson orbs. Her hair, which was a mix of raven and black, was in curls and stopped nar the middle of her back. She was wearing a dark red casusal dress and red shoes with a inch heel, which matched her eyes. She looked adorable!

"Yes?" I said, my voice unintentionally soft. She smiled at me, just barley, and looked down shyly.

"C-can you please help me?" She asked, shuffling her feet, seemingly embarrassed.

"Um... sure, what can I help you with?" I asked. Her hand dropped from the bottom of my maid uniform and she muttered something quietly. "Excuse me?"

"Will you help me find Natsume-nii's room?" She asked, her voice a volume louder than last time. I smiled and nodded. Earlier, before dinner, Narumi had given me a tour of the entire mansion, and I was fairly sure that I could remember where Natsume's room was. I stuck my hand out, and she blushed and put her hand in mine. Holding hands, I led her into the direction of the crimson eyes teen.

"So... what's your name?" I asked along the way.

"Aoi... Aoi Hyuuga." She said in a whispery voice. Natsume and Youichi's sister?

"I didn't know Mrs. Hyuuga had a daughter," I said, smiling down at Aoi. She flushed.

"W-well... I'm... kind of... a-adopted." She whispered, looking at the ground, seemingly ashamed. "Who are you?" She hastily changed the topic.

"Sakura Mikan- I'm supposed to be Youichi's new caretaker."

"You mean nanny?" Ugh. No, I mean caretaker. I'm not a nanny!

"Um... yeah," I stopped in front of a pure black door. "I'm pretty sure this is it." I said, letting go of her hand.

"M-Mikan-sama?" She called, as I was about to turn.

"Sama?" She blushed again. She was too cute in an innocent sort of way.

"Eto... will Mikan-sama come with me, please?" She shuffled her feet again, looking down.

"Um... if you'd like me to, Aoi...chan." Was it okay for me to call her that if she was a Hyuuga. She looekd up and beamed at me. Huh. Then she seemed to realize what she had done and flushed again, and turned towards the door, lightly knocking on it. I smiled and took her hand, waiting for the door to be opened.

"Come in," A bored voice called. I pulled the door open and stepped into the room, Aoi shyly following. She acts like she's never met her brother or something. Natsume was laying on his stomach on the bed, reading a manga. He glanced up at us, then marked his page in the manga and sat it down.

"What?" What's up with his attitude? God, I hate arrogance.

"Aoi-chan wanted to speak with you, Natsume-sama." I responded. God, I hated calling him Natsume-sama. It sounds like I respect him! Which I don't- I respect his mother, and her only. I don't ever respect Youichi- I just find him adorable, like Aoi.

"So, speak." He said, moving into a sitting position. I suppressed an eye roll with much effort.

"N-Natsume-nii, I'm s-sorry!" Aoi said, then began sobbing. What in the world? "I-I broke y-your l-laptop. M-mommy said I c-could plat o-on it, a-and... and..." She couldn't seem to be able to continue.

"You, WHAT?" Natsume demanded. I looked at him, shocked. Was he angry, while a poor little girl was sitting here, crying her heart out. "That had out bands songs on it, Aoi! My homework, and-" I couldn't help but cut him off.

"Natsume-sama, please, calm down!" I had some other choice words, but didn't think I'd be allowed to say them. What the hell was wrong with him- yelling at a six year old like it was the end of the friggin' world!

Aoi was biting her lip, trying and failing to suppress sobs. I knelt down beside her and pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her. She began sobbing into my chest, so I stroked her hair, and picked her up so I was holding her in my arms. Then I stood, and turned to Natsume, who was glaring at me.

"Excuse me, Natsume-sama. I am sorry for the disturbance," Not. I turned and exited the room, still feeling his glare on my back as I practically slammed the door shut. Aoi continued to sob as I headed towards my room/apartment, shushing her and stroking her hair the whole way.

Once I finally reached my room, with some difficulty opening the door, I went to my bedroom, and sat down on the purple, blue, and green sheets. Aoi had stopped sobbing at one point, and I looked down at her, to see her sound asleep, tears still streaming down her cheeks even as she slept. I laid her on the bed, and covered her with the comforter. I then wiped away her tears with a silk blue handkerchiefs that I found on the beside table, and kissed her forehead. I don't know why. It, for some reason, seemed as though she was the little sister I had lost all those years ago. They looked alike, after all, and she was the age my sister had been when she died. Sighing, I stood from the bed and headed to the room with the art studio.

In the art and designing studio, I grabbed a sketch-pad and pencil, then went back to the bedroom and laid down beside Aoi. I watched as my hand flew over the sketch-pad, forming clothing designs. I had three designs finished before I began to fill drowsy, and called it a night upon noticing it was already well past 11 o'clock. I knew I was going to have to get up early, and without further ado, I slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

Is it okay? Sorry, it's sort of short. I was going to add more, but I got a writers block. And thanks- your reviews encouraged me! I'll try to think up and have another chapter up by tomorrow or the following day-- I'll think of ideas at school. If you'd please help with some ideas, that would be a big help. Also, reviews help! Thanks!

-Tsuki-Megami-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

The next mornings events were, to say the least, comical. I wouldn't dare tall Aoi that, though- she gets flustered with words alone, how embarrassed do you think she'd be if I was practically laughing at her?! It would be insane- she'd _go _insane. And no, that is not me suggesting that she belongs in a loony bin. I'm simply stating that she might go crazy because of the embarrassment inflicted upon her. But, anyway, this is what happened...

I had set the alarm on my iPhone for six thirty am, so I would have plenty of time to bathe, dress, and get Youichi up and about by seven thirty. What I didn't count on, though, was the alarm clock being so loud! So, when it began blaring in my ear, it wasn't only me who woke up. No, Aoi woke up and practically jumped five feet high and hit her head on the ceiling! You have no idea how hard it was to suppress my laughter!

So, why, you may ask, was Aoi so freaked out by the alarm. Well, it wasn't only that. She had forgotten about the events from the night before completley, so once she settled down and I informed her, all she could say was "Oh." What an intelligent answer, don't you agree?

Okay, Okay, I know. I shouldn't be getting a crack out of this. But you should have seen her expression when I told her! I couldn't suppress a giggle, which turned her face crimson. That only made me laugh even harder, though. Her innocence was so adorable!

After my long-winded explanation of last-nights events, I took a quick but thorough shower, and dressed in a rush. Today's maid uniform was a deep green dress with a squared neckline. This one also had an overly frilly apron tied around the middle, but instead of white, it was black with white frills. It came with white leggings today and black flats, opposite of yesturday, and a black and green polka-dotted headband. I always tie my hair up in some way, but Aoi said it was a headband, so I should just keep my hair down. She said I looked better with my dark Auburn hair down to my waist in curls instead of it up in a high pony-tail and straightened to my mid-back. I reluctuantly agreed- it wasn't that I didn't like my hair, it just got in the way sometimes. I'm actually quite proud of it- shiny, soft, and silky.

After dressing, I led Aoi to her room, seeing as that was where her clothes were. I took her to the bathroom, which was, if possible, more extravegant then mine. I bathed her, for the reason that maid's always did, and she really didn't know how to get the shampoo out of her hair properly. She requested that I picked out her outfit, so while she was drying, I entered her humongous closet and scanned the rows and rows of choices. I decided on a frilly casual dress in a shade of baby blue, with three quarter sleeves that started tight and then became flowing. She picked out black one-inch heels for herself, and when I asked why she wore heels when she was so young, she responded- "Mom said it looked pretty, Mikan-sama."

I then brushed Aoi's hair, parting it to the right slightly more, and put it in pigtails, as she requested. They were loose, and looked the best if they hung on top of the shoulder, but Aoi didn't seem to mind in the least. She actually told me she perferred them this way. And, so now we were both ready.

Together, Aoi and I headed to Youichi's room to away him, seeing as it was already seven fifteen. He ordered me to run a bath, which I did, and then kicked me out, telling me to pick out his outfit, only adding please because Aoi glared at him. Aoi and Youichi seemed to have a much better relationship than Natsume and Youichi or Aoi and Natsume. She wasn't the least shy around him- they seemed like rather good friends, actually.

I chose a long-sleeved silk blue shirt for Youichi and a pair of black slack and dress shoes. I had no idea that they made half this stuff for kids, really! It must be custom made- Oh, nevermind, they're rich- all their clothes are probably custom made.

Youichi was adorable with the outfit on, especially with his hair dripping wet. I tolod him I could tame his wild hair, but he brushed my offer off with the simple words, "I like it better messy."

Youichi ordered me to carry him to the dining room. I did as told- he was the boss- and picked him up in one arm easily. He was quite light, after all. I held Aoi's hand, for she decided to join us, and that was how we arrived at breakfast. Mr. Hyuuga was absent, at an early meeting, and Mrs. Hyuuga seemed delighted to see our position- me holding Youichi in my arms and my hand clasped loosley around Aoi's.

"Great, your actually up on time, You-chan." Mrs. Hyuuga input perkily. "And Aoi-chan, so nice of you to join us. You should eat meals with us more often." Aoi blushed- she does that a lot, I notice- and nodded.

Aoi took a seat in front of me and Youichi- Youichi was sitting in my lap- and Natsume sat two seats down from her. He had glanced up when we had entered and glared, before returning to his plate, full of bacon, scrambled eggs, and pancakes.

I ate nothing, just watching as Youichi devoured his waffles, topped with wipcream and a strawberry, and gulped his orange juice thirstily. Aoi picked at her hashbrown and omlette, drinking her milk every few minutes or so. I glanced down at Youichi again, on his second and a half pancake, still eating like crazy.

"You-chan, eat slower. I don't want you to choke," I scowled lightly. All eyes shot up to me, except Youichi's who's fork just froze in midair. What? Did I say something wrong?

"Fine." Everyone, discluding Natsume, who rose an eyebrow, gasped out loud. I looked at them, confused, but they just turned back to their plates and silently began eating. Youichi was eating slower, chewing his food properly, but still finishing his plate at a decent rate. "I'm full." He announced, after eating another pancake and finishing off the rest of his plate.

"Hai, You-chan." I replied. Everyone's head snapped up to me again. Damn, I know what I did wrong this time. I said_ You-chan _instead of_ Youichi-sama_. "S-sorry, Youichi-sama--"

"Call me You-chan if you want." He interupted, jumping from my lap and onto the ground. I blinked twice, then nodded. Upon realizing his back was turned and he couldn't possibly see my nod, I spoke.

"H-hai, You-chan. Arigato." He didn't say anything, just walked toward the living room. I shot up from the chair and turned to the Hyuuga's, bowing before quickly following after him. What was I going to do with this kid?

* * *

**I was going to stop here, but... since I'm so nice...**

* * *

Hours later, Youichi said he was taking a nap. I left him in his room, and as he ordered me too, and headed back to mine. Once I entered I went straight to the designing and art studio and flung the door open. I opened the cabinet to the designers desk, and out fell all of the fabrics. I guess there were to many, or they just wanted a vacation from the cabinet, but, either way, they flooded onto me.

After getting out of the mess, I began sorting the fabrics, humming happily as I did so. I catagorized them by color, texture, type, and thickness. I then used the labeling machine in the art section to put what section they belonged to on each, giving them a number that ranged from one to fifty- I had fifty different fabric rolls.

I couldn't wait to get ahold of the sewing machine and start making my sketches come to life. Not only that, but I had ideas clouding my head, screaming at me to put them on paper. Because Mrs. Hyuuga was leaving most everything to her, she planned in her head as she sorted.

Once all lables were on the rolls of fabric, Mikan quickly snatched up a sheet of lined paper and used a fine-tipped black felt pen to right down the idea's flowing into her mind.

_Models Needed: 14-- Each model wears 2 dresses, one wears 3. _

_Clothing line for: Teenage girls or Woman_

_Total Funds Needed: $10,000 at most_

_Sakura Mikan will fit models into clothes_

_Five Backstage Helpers: Needed _

_Make-up artist: Needed_

_Clothing Line Will Include:_

_Casual Wear: 12_

_Formal Wear: 5_

_Party Gowns: 5_

_Pajamas: 3_

I scanned the list over quickly, then used the stapler to attach it to a billboard handing on the walls. I then picked up her sketchpad, flipped passed my other three designs, and watched as my hand flew over the page like magic. The strokes were soft, yet precise, giving a rough image of what the outfit should look like. I had finished six in no time flat. Everything was falling into place just like I wanted it to. Just like it should. It was perfect.

Once my sixth sketch was down on the paper, my brain went blank completley blank. Designers block. But, without missing a beat, I stood and went over to the area where I had filed the fabrics in order. Picking through them quickly, I chose the textures, colors, and types of fabric I thought would look best with each design. Picking up the stapler, I laid the piece of paper on the fabric and pushed, stapeling my designs to the wanted fabrics.

Once all nine designs were on the rolls of fabric, I placed the seperate nine rolls against the wall on the opposite side of the room. I then snatched up the hand sewing kit, and was about to put black thred through a thin needle, when I heard a noise directly behind me. Jumping, and poking myself with the needle in the process, causing myself to bleed, I turned and my chocolate orbs locked with crimson ones.

"W-what are you doing here?" I demanded. I had gotten to caught up in my work to notice anyone enter. I then realized what I said, and quickly added, "Natsume-sama."

He _smirked _at _me _and inched forward, until out faces were only inches apart. W-What was he doing!?

* * *

Thanks for reading and for all the reviews! Inspire me:) Review to find out what Nat-su-me is doing. -smile-


	4. Chapter 4

**-: B i t t e r S w e e t** :-

**By: Tsu-chan**

**D i s c l a i m e r : I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

**-: D o n ' t - r e a d - i f - o f f e n d e d - b y - s t o r i e s - c o n t e n t s :-**

He smirked at Mikan and inched forward, until their faces were only inches apart. W-What was he…??

Mikan instinctively took two steps back, and felt her back press against a wall. Natsume followed, taking two steps forward… cornering her between the wall and his arms. Her breathing shallowed, her arms stiffened, and though she screamed for her legs to kick him where it hurt (whether he deserved it yet was something Mikan hadn't even bothered to consider), her body refused to move. She remained completely frozen, entirely captured by that lowered gaze that spread a warm sensation across her belly…the tingling feeling alien to her and befuddling.

Mikan swallowed – the motion of her lips not missed by Natsume's trailing eyes. He was good.

"W-what are you d-doing Natsume-sama—"

"Natsume." For a second, he looked almost pained. His forehead creased as his eyebrows were drawn together. "_Please_, just call me Natsume."

His eyes pleaded to her in such a way that Mikan wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and whisper comforting words. They were so lonely, so sad. So unguarded.

But just as soon as she had seen it, they were gone. He smoothed out his expression, as if he had suddenly caught himself slipping and his lips pressed together into a thin, unrevealing line.

"Don't do that. Don't hide it." She whispered, looking away as she gradually settled her pounding heartbeats. Her chest tightened with a sharp tug at his sudden change.

"Excuse me?" His tone had its usual impatient, slightly rude edge to it and he began to stand up straight, pushing himself from the wall as he carefully avoided touching her. He seemed somewhat annoyed.

"Eek…I…uh…what?" She stared up at him innocently. What had possessed her to say that out loud? Or even to think it?

It was his eyes. His damn eyes again! They were so full of pain and Mikan, being the compassionate person that she was, ached with him. There seemed to be so much more to him in that single instant, but he was hiding it just as she hid her real self. She always saw other people's pain and turned it into her own. Not purposely, but it was something even she couldn't help.

Not when he had looked like that.

"You said something." He taunted, eyebrows raised.

"I… uh…"

He stared at her rosy cheeks and the corner of his lips rose up in a crooked smirk. Seeing that smug expression on his face, Mikan narrowed her eyes at him, quickly forgetting the strange sense of empathy she had felt for him. The garnet orbs darkened at his satisfied smirk and her jaw tightened in defiance. She hated the display of arrogance he was suddenly set on showing.

Mikan couldn't afford to forget it; this was the man that had screamed at Aoi. And she _couldn't_ forget, no matter how she tried, the tears the poor girl had cried all through that night. Through gritted teeth she spoke, willing away the crimson blush of her flustered state, or at least attempting to. But it failed miserably and only intensified with her anger. "I said, don't _touch_ me."

She hissed the words, taking a stubborn step towards him while glaring, as if challenging him to meet her enraged eyes.

He winced and for a fragment of a second, her eyes softened in response. Mikan was never so stern. She was soft spoken and kind, always resolving to settle situations peacefully. She screamed when angry, yelled when frustrated but never did she speak so caustically. Never so full of malice.

For an instant, she almost felt guilty about it. Almost.

His expression smoothed over to neutrality, immediately hiding his previous cringe, before gradually transforming into another one of his infamous smirks. "You're… quite a challenge, aren't you?"

Swiftly, he was whispering by her ears again, so quick that he had only appeared as a blur at the corner of her eyes.

She stifled a gasp at his dexterity but refused to take another step back. Mikan wasn't that weak – she refused to let him gain the upper-hand, refused to show him how he affected her. She wasn't the same as the other girls that Narumi had mentioned, who crawled at his feet—and she was going to prove it.

"A challenge?" She whispered, equally softly against his ears. Maintaining a calm and casual composure despite her racing heart, she spoke again. "Just another challenge to _conquer_?"

She blinked twice, surprised by the bitterness of her own voice.

She could hear his grin through his response. "Not _another_ challenge, _Mikan_." (At this she had to fight a shudder.) "More like, the _only_ challenge."

He inhaled loudly, taking in her scent of strawberries as he traced the tip of his nose against her cheeks.

"Eeek!"

She jumped at the contact of his strangely cold nose. And still, she refused to move and continued to stubbornly fight off the blush that threatened to color her face. Her head was getting dizzy with the effort. The scent of his shampoo and the subtle musky scent of him filled her nostrils.

Mikan knew she had to get out of there fast if she wanted to win this round. Finally making a decision, she clenched her fists determinedly and forced some feeling back in herself. She leaned closer, skin tingling where his hair tickled her face as her lips slowly approached his ear. Then stopping right before it, she whispered her words delicately, emphasizing the soft sounds of 's' and breathily drawing out the subtle 'th,' not at all certain whether her voice sounded like this because she was trying or if it was coming out naturally before she could stop it.

"That's wrong. I'm not a challenge, _Natsume_." She teased his name out of her lips. "I'm an _impossible_ feat."

Abruptly, she stepped back and was delighted to see the wide-eyed teen frozen in place, probably in utter shock that he had just been told off. Reeling around, she hastened her pace, hoping to leave the scene before she finally let out that shudder she had been holding in.

But before she could get away, his hand locked onto her left wrist and forcefully pulled her back. Cornering her back up against the wall again, he pressed her arms at her sides. Their eyes met instantly and Mikan audibly gasped.

Their gaze continued in silence and though Natsume had the advantage as he was now effectively restraining Mikan, all he did was stare with his lips slightly parted. His eyes gleamed with such intensity that it made her breathless. Through her gilded eyes, she stared back leaving him heaving his chest slightly higher than normal. He stared at her long and hard, eyebrows drawn together in deep thought as they remained motionless.

It seemed he had finally broken from the reverie though and in the next moment, he closed his gaping mouth together and raised a lopsided grin, one leaking a wave of blood rushing to her head—she dizzily spun for a moment before gaining momentary control over it.

"W-what?" She tore her eyes away from him, feeling her blush finally breaking through her obstinacy.

"_Nothing_ is impossible for me, Polka."

She shuddered much to her chagrin and he probably felt it through his restraining hands. She just knew he was grinning that smug grin again. "S-Shut up!"

Her blush turned from a slight pink to crimson, as she realized with another slight shudder that he had called her "Polka"… as in the design of her panties… as in he had—"Pervert!"

With a huff, she tugged at her side and tried to free her arms. "Get the hell off of me!"

Natsume frowned slightly. Loosening his grip, he spoke against her ears. "Say please."

She glared at him, wondering if the perverted jerk was being serious…probably not—this seemed to all be a game to him. "_Please_." She growled.

He seemed amused by her tone. "Please what, _Polka_?"

"Please get the hell off of me!" She snapped back.

His grin grew wider. "And?"

"And what?!"

"Say my _name._ Ask me to let you." He was clearly having fun, a fact that aggravated the poor teen even more.

"Please let me go, Hyu-"

"Tsk tsk tsk." He licked his lips, gaze unflinching as he stared at the somewhat defeated girl beneath him. "You _know_ what I want, _Mikan_."

She shuddered despite herself, all too familiar with those words, which had been said many times to her over the years. Hating every second of her own uncontrollable response, she fumed and prepared to attack. "Fuck you, Natsume."

Not a second too late, Natsume stepped back before Mikan's foot made contact to any part of his body. "Oh wouldn't _you_ like that, Polka."

Her cheeks immediately shot up a few degrees. Her mouth was gaping and her hands balled up into fists at her sides. Spluttering incoherently, she cried "Wh-Like I w-would—Natsume!"

"First name basis. That's definitely an improvement." He said, completely ignoring her incomprehensible words. Natsume looked absolutely too smug and victorious as he braved a footstep towards the some what dangerous girl.

"S-shut u-up!" She screeched before shoving him away."L-let me tell y-you, Hyuuga." She glared intensely, wanting very much to punch him or otherwise physically harm him if her hands hadn't already felt so numb from the contact against his chest. "You. have. NO. effect. on me. AT ALL!"

Without even a glance back, Mikan stormed off, and out of her room/apartment, cursing under her breath about "an inconsiderate, arrogant little jerk." To think she had almost thought that jerk could have been nice or at least less perverted. Well, Mikan Sakura was no fool. She was _never_ going to make _that_ mistake again.

Natsume was a jerk, plain and simple.

The line of her lips fell into a grim frown while she instinctively unbuttoned the top frilly section of her maid uniform.

Why was it so hard to breath? And why did she feel so incredibly warm?

**Hope you enjoyed! My writing style has changed in a pretty major way during the last nine or so months since I updated, so I hope you still enjoy it! So sorry it took me so long, but I just found a message in my inbox that reminded me of this story. So here it is... Review to find out what'll happen next. Oh, and I hope I didn't make Natsume too talkative:( I stopped writing like ten times and went over to lower his amount of lines three or four times. But, anyway, hope you enjoy my final product--though there's proabaly 1000 mistakes! **


End file.
